Hold Me Close
by Reiko Dark Angel
Summary: Han pasado ya tres años, la guerra terminó, Madara y Obito fueron derrotados, la Aldea de la Hoja está en completa paz, y cierto Uchiha a regresado, pero ahora la parición de una chica cambiará no sólo la vida del ex-vengador, sino también la de alguna que otra persona en la aldea. No es un muy buen summary pero denle una oportunidad, Sasuke UchihaxOC y Narusaku.


**Hola gente de Fanfiction, bien, de entrada quiero decir que ésta historia está resubida y es completamente mía, surgió de aqui arriba (señala hacia su cabeza), de mi pequeña mente alocada, perturbada y extraña, espero que les guste y de ustedes dependerá que salga o no adelante dependiendo de sus reviews, así que sin nada más que decir, aqui está de mí para ustedes.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (por queeeeeee?! TT^TT) son obra del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, y si lo fueran entonces Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki serían solo y totalmente míos!, la trama y algunos de sus personajes sí me pertenecen :3**

Hold Me Close

Capítulo 1-Sobrevive

¿Por qué a mi?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?, la habitación es oscura, el olor de la sangre regado por cada rincón de este frío lugar altera mis sentidos, escucho sus voces, las horribles y perturbadoras voces, las que siempre están llamándome, las que siempre me atormentan, siempre es la misma pesadilla, sin poder despertar, atrapada en este mundo de inmenso dolor y sufrimiento, un mundo que he creado para mí, sólo para mí, un lugar en el que estaré por siempre atrapada. Respirar cada vez es más difícil, mantener el control sobre mí misma se ha vuelto una lucha interminable, me pregunto porque no ha acabado conmigo aún, sí, creo que lo sé, tiene miedo, miedo de mi, es por eso que estoy aquí, encadenada a la pared, abrazándome para tratar de protegerme, para tratar de mantener el calor, aunque morir de frío no sería tan doloroso como lo que he tenido que soportar durante estos años; los oigo reírse, se burlan de mi, de mi sufrimiento, lo disfrutan, disfrutan mi tormento, disfrutan que cada día muero lentamente, disfrutan saber que me iré al infierno cuando todo esto acabe, y me lo merezco, esto y mucho más, he causado más daño del que padezco ahora, ya ni siquiera puedo llorar, mis lágrimas, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, todo, se fueron hace mucho tiempo, dejando mi corazón totalmente vacío, desgarrado, muerto, congelado, pero no, un sentimiento lo mantiene vivo, latiente, sediento, mi odio, sí, ese sentimiento que me hace seguir siendo fuerte, el odio hacia él, eso jamás se irá, él me ha transformado en esto, él me ha hecho ser un monstruo, él y sólo él, pero, también es mi culpa, por no haber sabido luchar como se debe, por no saber ser más fuerte, por ser débil, por ser una maldita cobarde, por ser tan inútil, por dejarme vencer, y ahora estoy atrapada en éste lugar, sola.

Mi cuerpo ya no resiste tanta agonía, las heridas cada vez sangran con más intensidad, y cada vez me es más difícil tratar de recuperar la piezas de mi roto corazón, piezas que se han perdido a lo largo del camino, mi vida se extingue más rápido noche tras noche, día tras día, desearía, aunque no lo merezca, ver, por más mínimo que fuese, un rayo de luz, un pequeño destello, pero, ¿Cómo ver algo así cuando has cerrado los ojos desde hace mucho tiempo?, _**"Hey, Yuki, ¿Por qué sigues engañándote?, estas creyendo en una mentira"**_,"Lo sé", _**"¿No crees que es hora de hacerle saber su lugar?, ¿De tomar lo que nos corresponde?, ¿No crees que es hora de que él sea quien sufra?"**_, "No quiero ser como tú", _**"¡Ha!, Sabes que somos iguales, sabes cuanto disfrutas ver a los demás sufrir, sabes que adoras verlos suplicar por sus vidas, tu y yo somos iguales, ambas lo disfrutamos"**_, "¡No!, tú lo disfrutas, tú eres quien disfruta el sufrimiento de los demás, yo jamás deseé esto, yo jamás lo pedí", _**"Entonces, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para evitarlo?"**_, "Sólo vete y dejame sola", _**"Como quieras, pero no puedes huir de lo que en realidad eres"**_, "Cállate".

Odio que tenga razón, odio que siempre esté aquí, en mi cabeza, recordándome lo que soy, un demonio, ella jamás se va, siempre aparece y me atormenta. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, poder evitar convertirme en esto, poder fingir que nada ocurrió, poder continuar con mi vida, sí, eso sería increíble, vivir de nuevo, soñar de nuevo, creer de nuevo, tsk, pero que ridículo, eso jamás pasará, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Es una luz?, ¿Será que estoy a punto de morir?, No lo sé, he estado en la oscuridad por tanto tiempo que ya no sé que pensar, la luz se hace algo más clara, quiero seguirla, tal vez ella me guíe, tal vez me lleve a un lugar mejor, tal vez…sólo tal vez, me libere, ¿Será que alguien esta dándome una segunda oportunidad?, ¿Será que alguien cree en mí todavía?, me levanto poco a poco, para luego volver a caer de rodillas, me apoyo en la pared que hay tras de mí, haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro levantarme, con las piernas temblorosas y el dolor invadiendo todo mi cuerpo trato de moverme, con todas las fuerzas restantes que me quedan sujeto fuertemente las cadenas que aprisionan mis tobillos y muñecas y logro romperlas, camino hacia la salida, empujo con gran esfuerzo la pesada puerta metálica, la luz del corredor me deslumbra por unos momentos, tanto tiempo en la oscuridad hace que la luz lastime mis ojos, parpadeo varias veces, observo el largo y deshabitado pasillo, al escuchar pasos empiezo a alarmarme, es mi oportunidad, salgo de la habitación, corro rápidamente, sin importarme el hecho de estar descalza o herida, ni de que mis ropas se encuentren rasgadas y de que afuera este haciendo un frío invernal, salgo a toda prisa del lugar que llenó de maldad mi ser, me encuentro en el bosque, corriendo por mi vida, o mejor dicho, corriendo por _sobrevivir_. La noche es helada, oscura, la luna brilla intensamente en el cielo, corro tanto como puedo, en estos momentos no me importa si el dolor de mi tobillo izquierdo es insoportable, o si las marcas de mis brazos y piernas sangran, o si me lastimo cada vez más a causa de caer y levantarme tantas veces, mi cabeza duele, mi garganta arde, siento como si mil agujas se incrustaran en mi pecho, resbalo y caigo, resbalo y caigo, y de nuevo me levanto, me rasgo más la piel y la ropa, tropiezo con mis propios pies, sintiendo incontables que ya no soy capaz de levantarme, y aún así lo hago, piedras se incrustan en mis pies descalzos y desprotegidos, ramas se atoran en mi enmarañado y sucio cabello, tierra mancha cada parte de mi piel, y sigo corriendo, avanzando, pero…ya no aguanto, sigo, disminuyendo la velocidad un poco más a cada paso, hasta terminar caminando, es tan doloroso, a lo lejos veo algo, puedo distinguirlo, unas grandes puertas, las puertas de una aldea, me siento feliz por un momento, trato de seguir, pero el dolor en mi cuerpo es alucinante, apresuro un poco más el paso, cada vez me siento mucho más cerca, pero también, comienzo a fallar, mis piernas ya no quieren responderme, la garganta me arde tanto, con la respiración entrecortada, las heridas sangran, voy cojeando, siento que en cualquier momento caeré al suelo, estoy más cerca de la entrada, me detengo un momento, tratando de normalizar mi respiración, el aire que entra en mis pulmones quema, es como respirar fuego, adelante hay dos figuras, trato de enfocarlas con mi vista, pero es inútil, todo se vuelve difuso, hago esfuerzos por seguir adelante, pero mi cuerpo se rehúsa ante mi, quedándose inmóvil, mi vista se nubla, al igual que mis demás sentidos, y caigo al suelo, puedo escuchar voces, puedo escuchar pasos, y esas dos figuras desaparecen de mi campo de visión, y caigo, caigo, caigo y sigo cayendo, hasta llegar a este espacio, blanco, vacío, frío.

* * *

**Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, se merece un review o mejor me retiro?, Reiko-chan les envía un abrazo y un beso de osho panda :)**


End file.
